1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A catalyst carrier used to convert an exhaust gas, in which a catalyst carrying layer such as active alumina is formed in through holes of a honeycomb structure has been conventionally known. Particularly, so as to raise the potential for bringing the exhaust gas into contact with a catalyst, there have been known a honeycomb structure having a cell shape having a hexagonal shape or circular shape, and another honeycomb structure which has a cell density of 600 to 1200 cells/inch2 (cpsi) and in which a part existing in a depth of 100 μm from a surface is 80% or more of the volume of a catalyst carrying layer (refer to, for example, JP 10-263416 A). The contents of JP 10-263416 A are incorporated by reference herein.